


Gin and Tonic

by Pallas_Athena



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallas_Athena/pseuds/Pallas_Athena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will goes to meet a friend at the bar, but he meets hot bartender Nico di Angelo instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gin and Tonic

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so a bit of a college AU drabble.Also worked in that " oh shit i see my ex quick make out with me " prompt. Late for Nico's birthday but hey. might write something else/ continue this in same AU  
> I can't write kissing scenes for shit I am sorry

Will looked up at the tall dark building, double checking that Cecil had given him the right address. Of all the places to go for a drink… this place would not have been on his list. He could hear loud music pounding through the walls from where he stood. The windows were dark except for the neon signs and the flashes of colored strobe lights.If he had known they were meeting at such a shady bar, he wouldn’t have bothered dressing up. He had ditched the weird premed student mix of scrubs and sweatpants for a button up and dark jeans. He even wore a tie. A _tie_. he hadn’t worn one since his high school graduation two years ago.

He considered ditching and just going home to study, but Cecil knew he was here. The drunk people on the corner started to get pretty loud, and he figured he'd better get inside before they started talking to him. After getting past the bouncer, a broad-shouldered Chinese guy, he noticed how crowded it was.

He squinted through the haze, looking for Cecil. Having no luck, he headed up to the bar. The kid bartending hardly looked old enough to be working at a bar, with dark feathery hair that reached down to his shoulders. Normally Will didn’t really like long hair on guys, but _damn_. The bartender was short and wiry, and he could see lines of dark ink peeking out from his t-shirt. “What can I get for you?” His voice had a slight lilt to it, like English wasn’t his first language. “Um, Gin and Tonic.” “Sure, one sec.” He turned to the other side of the bar to pour a line of shots and top off a beer. This guy was getting more attractive by the second. A hot accent, the hair, _and_ a nice butt?

Totally unfair. Cool it, Solace. He’s probably straight anyway. Will noticed the tattoos on his arms stood out clearly from the back, making what looked like a pair of angel’s wings. He sat down on a barstool, spinning around to look for Cecil, and he still couldn’t find him. Will sincerely hoped he wasn’t getting his lights punched out in the alley,because he liked to pick fights when he got drunk.

He turned back to the bar, studying the bartender’s face as he grabbed a bottle of gin from the shelf. If Will had to guess, he was Italian, maybe Greek. Will propped his elbows up on the bar. “What’s your name?” The poor guy looked kind of startled, like he wasn’t used to people bothering to make conversation with him. “My name’s Nico. Nico di Angelo. “ Definitely Italian, then.

“ Well, Nico, I don’t know If anyone’s ever told you this, but you don’t look old enough to be working in a bar.” Nico threw him some serious shade, but Will held his gaze. “ Well you don’t look old enough to be ordering a Gin and Tonic.” he shot back. “Let me see your I.D.” Will dug it out of his wallet and handed it to him. “ See? perfectly legal.” “Mmm, barely.” “Wha- I’m twenty two!” “Exactly. “

He shook the ice and drink into a short glass, garnishing it with a lime before sliding it over to Will. “so tell me, Solace, what brought you to this lovely corner of the earth today?” “Well my friend told me to meet him here, but I haven’t found him yet. God knows he’s probably fighting out back or trying to get in some poor girl’s pants.” “Ah.” Nico smiled dryly. “That wouldn’t be him over there, would it? He’s someone I see quite a bit.” He turned to where Nico was pointing. Sure enough, there was Cecil, looking relatively sober and talking to someone. “Oh that’s him alright.” Nico laughed, which Will was determined to get him to do again, because it was fucking adorable. “ you know who he’s talking to?” The girl turned and Will’s heart nearly leapt out of his throat. _Lacy?_ “unfortunately, yeah, I do. That’s my ex.”

He took a big swig of his drink, ignoring the lime seeds that he swallowed. Nico’s eyebrows spiked up. “Seriously?” “ I dated her for like-maybe a month- and then I told her I was gay and she went all “ It’s just a phase” on me.” He was starting to worry about having to talk to her, because they had ended it in that way.

“I see. So it would be kind of bad if I were to tell you that she’s coming over here, right?” Will didn’t dare turn around. “Well shit. help me!” “Help you?” “ Yeah! like…” Will snapped his fingers” Like laugh like I just made a good joke or something. Please- I will do your homework- drive you home-anything.” Nico rolled his eyes. “ I can do better than that.” he said, pushing Will’s drink aside. He stood up on his toes, leaning across the bar to grab Will’s tie. He was pulled out of the barstool until Nico’s face was mere inches from his. “ “I’m going to kiss you and you’re going to like it.” “Oh real-”

Nico’s lips pressed against his, kissing him fervently. Will was so surprised his eyes nearly flew open, he was frozen for several seconds before he remembered why Nico was kissing him. It wasn’t hard to pretend that he was enjoying himself, because he _was_. Nico tasted good, like pomegranates. He pressed one of his hands against the top of the bar, tangling the other in Nico’s hair. He eased his tongue into Nico’s mouth, savoring in the way Nico moaned into his lips. When they finally pulled apart, Will was breathing hard. Nico peer past him and grinned. "Oh yeah, she's gone. You might want to go help your friend, though. Looks like he's about to start a fight. But make sure you come back here after last call, cause you're driving me home tonight."

 


End file.
